after Nobel
by senkihazi
Summary: this is my take on what happened after the last scene :D. I own nothing, these wonderful characters belong to CBS, Lorre and others. Be merciful, English is not my first language, not even second. But I am a shameless SHamy shipper and this is my first first fanfic. rated M for next chapter :) for entertainment purposes only, no copyright infringement intended
1. Chapter 1

After Nobel

Sheldon was still a bit sad when the Nobel ceremony was finished, and the laureates and their families were taken to a banquet at the City Hall. A long, black Volvo limousine was waiting for them in front of the Stockholm Concert Hall and since Sheldon and Amy didn't know their friends will come despite their earlier fight, there was only one car waiting for them. Rather than waiting for another limousine, they opted to squeeze into one. After the ceremony, Sheldon and Amy were immediately engaged in conversations with other laureates and several important guests, so the gang hadn't had the chance to congratulate them, although they did all that when they received the news from Sweden.

The limo was a large one, so everybody was comfortable, and after the women got in first, Howard, Raj, Leonard and Sheldon got in too. Sheldon sat across Amy and looked at his wife, who was whispering something with Penny and Bernadette, her face was glowing, she looked happy and proud.

Sheldon turned to Howard, Raj and Leonard and said: "I meant what I said earlier. I app …"

"Sheldon!" Leonard interrupted him.

Sheldon stopped talking and looked at his three friends, companions, sometimes frenemies and brothers.

Leonard smiled at him and said: "It's okay, buddy. We know."

Howard and Raj nodded, and Howard took over. "Well, I for one am thirsty. Let's see if this French champagne is worth its undoubtedly high price."

Sheldon nodded and smiled, then said: "By all means, lets have a toast. Raj, could you take a look in the glass compartment if there are enough glasses for all of us?"

Raj turned to the shelf with the small fridge and a secure shelf with, as it turned out, nine glasses. He gave each of them a glass and he gave the champagne bottle to Howard, who opened it.

Sheldon was a bit tense for a second, his brain immediately started to dwell on the potential dangers of opening a bottle with bubbly liquid in a moving vehicle, but he restrained himself. He didn't want to upset anyone, least of all Amy, who also got a reward of a lifetime and he wanted her to enjoy the day to the fullest. Well, what was left of it, since they already fought before they went to the ceremony.

Howard opened the bottle without any problem or injury to himself, others or the vehicle and poured the champagne in all the glasses but Penny's, he only hesitated over Sheldon's glass, who nodded and silently urged him to give him some too. Raj took a bottle of mineral water and poured it into Penny's champagne glass.

"To Amy and Sheldon, you deserved this award and we are very proud of you," Leonard said and grinned. "And we love you too and we wouldn't miss it for the world." He looked at Amy, winked at her and put his hand on Sheldon's shoulder.

Sheldon gulped, nodded and briefly touched his had in return. With the corner of his eye, he saw his wife looking at him. Without thinking, he downed the champagne, put the glass to the floor and grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her into his lap, where she landed with a surprised squeak.

"Whooopie, things are getting hot in here!" Penny shrieked in amused surprise, but everyone was forgotten the second his wife looked into his eyes, silently questioning his sudden move.

He leaned closer, moved away a strand of much shorter, but teasingly free hair and whispered into her ear: "Amy, are we okay? I mean … I"

"Yes Sheldon, we are okay. And I sorry. I was a bit harsh …" she whispered back and lowered her eyes.

"No, Amy. I am sorry. I know this isn't the right time to talk about what was said, but I just wanted to know if you and I … If you …" he gulped and found he was unable to finish his thoughts for they were too disturbing. Were they okay? Was Amy upset with him? Angry, because he was his usually callous self? Was she … Did she … did she still love him?

All this must have been plainly written across his face, because Amy took his face into her hands and leaned in. Her sweet, champagne-y breath touched his lips, when she said: "Yes. Later. But I want you to know, that I love you with all my heart and this is one of the best days of my life, mainly because I am here with you. Never fear, my love. This is forever," she said and gently touched his lips with hers.

Sheldon didn't mind her doing it in front of his friends, in this tiny space, because he wasn't there. In his mind, they were alone, just his Amy and him. He needed to hear that she still loved him, that his world was right, because without Amy, his lovely, beautiful wife, none of this mattered. So he just nodded and smiled, his hands instinctively found her waist and squeezed it.

Their friends were laughing, cheering loudly and someone even turned on the radio in the car.

Some say, that some things happen in accordance with the divine timing and this was one of those weird occurrences, because the song that played on the radio was the song that Sheldon had to tolerate while riding a bus one night, when he was returning from date night with Amy. That particular bus was driven by an older African-American lady who adored Lionel Richie and tended to listen to music a little too loudly for Sheldon's' liking. Nevertheless, he was forced to listen to the song, because it was too loud and because it was late and he was feeling odd. If he was honest with himself, he would have admit it that he was reluctant to go home, there was a tiny, hidden part of him that was wondering how it would be like if he would spend the night in his girlfriend's apartment and returned home in the morning. That was not long after they changed their status from girl friend and boy friend to girlfriend and boyfriend and he was very uncomfortable with all the weird feelings when he was in her company. That song somehow stuck with him and every now and then, when he would think of Amy, it was that song that he heard in the far corners of his mind. It was like a whisper, a promise of something yet to come.

Back in the limo, he finally understood that those were the first movements of the 'heartworm' he couldn't get rid of and boy, was he happy he didn't.

Glad for his eidetic memory and without really thinking what he was doing, he opened his mouth and started to sing:

_Guess, I'm on my way  
Needed a friend  
And the way I feel now I guess  
I'll be with you till the end  
Guess I'm on my way  
Mighty glad you stayed_

_I'm stuck on you  
Been a fool too long I guess  
It's time for me to come on home  
Guess I'm on my way  
So hard to see  
That a woman like you could wait  
Around for a man like me  
Guess I'm on my way  
Mighty glad you stayed_

At first, his friends didn't realize what he was doing, but Leonard, who was sitting next to him, looked at him and his eyes couldn't believe the sight before him. Sheldon was looking at Amy, his eyes were shining and adoring, he was humming. His voice was rich and velvety and full of emotions that none of his friends, not even Leonard would believe him capable of.

Amy was staring at him with a slight smile and eyes full of unshed tears. The moment they all witnessed so suddenly was so magical that they wished they were somewhere else, because they did not wish to disturb or break this flash of pure, naked and endlessly deep love that was so plainly written all over the faces of the couple, caught in their moment in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The attended a very long dinner in the Blue Hall of the Stockholm City Hall, where all the laureates made a speech (Sheldon's was, in accordance with tradition, short and funny and Amy opted for an even shorter joke) and the couple fulfilled their formal obligations as one of the winners, while their friends entertained themselves with chatting, lavish food, worthy of a king and plenty of excellent wine and desserts. Penny was unable to resist such delicacies despite her earlier nausea and Leonard was worried, that she will be sick again, so he discretely informed Sheldon and Amy that they will leave as soon as the guests will be invited to the Golden Hall for dancing and entertainment. Howard and Bernie said they were leaving too, to make good on their promise to 'sleep their asses off.' Raj, however chatted up a woman sitting not far from him and was smiling and looking at her like he was already in love with her. She looked like she was in her early forties, attractive, but not in a flashy way and quite tipsy. When she asked him if he was up for a night of dancing, he beamed with joy, stood up and held out his hand.

Amy was watching the whole exchange and sighed, then turned to Penny and Leonard to bid them good night and to ask them if they would like to join her and Sheldon at brunch in the hotel's breakfast room. Sheldon asked the same of Howard and Bernie, who accepted their invitation.

"Bye Amy, love you," Penny said looking all shades of green. It seemed that the dinner, even if it was the best dinner Penny and the rest of the gang had the pleasure of enjoying, was wreaking havoc on her pregnant body.

"Bye, Penny, love you too," Amy said and hugged her, then released her and hugged Leonard.

In the meantime, Penny and Sheldon exchanged looks that can be shared only between true friends. It was a brief exchange, but full of forgiveness, love and acceptance.

Sheldon smiled at her and nodded. Penny returned the smile and gently touched his face.

Leonard took his wife's hand and turned to Sheldon: "Good night. Have fun, you too. See you in the morning."

Sheldon and Amy waived their friends off and remained standing, each lost in their own thoughts. Amy was thinking about the conversation at dinner, the food, their friends while Sheldon was contemplating how to best approach the subject that weighed on his mind or to be more precise, where to approach it. In the end, he decided that he will take his wife to the dance floor and twirl her around for a bit. After all, she looked like a princess in her ballgown and a princess deserved a dance. Especially such a smart, beautiful, lovely princess.

"Shall we?" he said, when she turned to him and whatever she was going to say, died on her lips. She smiled and put her small, delicate hand into his larger one.

"Yes, please." She said and together they walked to the Golden Hall, where the entertainment for the evening has begun, but the singer, who was announced for the evening's festivities, wasn't there yet, only a string quartet was playing a soft, gentle melody and a handful of dancing couples was slowly swaying on the dance floor.

Sheldon put his hand on Amy's waist and gently pulled her towards him, much closer than it was proper for an event such as the Nobel banquet, but he didn't care. He took her other hand in his and covered it with then lay them on his chest.

"Amy …" he started, but somehow, he couldn't find the words to convey all he was feeling."Have I told you, how beautiful you are tonight? No. That came out wrong. I mean … you are always the most beautiful woman in every room, but tonight, in this ball gown and with that medal around your neck, you shine brighter than the Perseid meteor shower in August."

Amy would had to move away from him a bit to be able to fully see his face, but the grip of his fingers on her waist was strong and he didn't let her out of his embrace, so she stayed where she was, tight against him and with his head close to hers, where he whispered softly in her ear.

"Sheldon, are you all right?" she said into his shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I be? I am dancing with you. We should go to dance more often. We haven't danced since our wedding." He said.

"Yes," she smiled and remembered their last dance before they left the reception and headed for the hotel. A slight shiver ran down her spine and Sheldon felt it and caressed her back.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"No. I just … I just remembered our last dance at the wedding and … and the wedding night." She said, embarrassed.

He tightened the grip on her waist again. "I remember it perfectly, every single detail. Your face, your body, flush against mine, your scent, every breath, moan and sigh," he whispered against her ear and Amy felt another shiver. Was Sheldon flirting?

"Shel …" she started but felt his lips on her ear and a hot, wet tongue on the upper edge, the touch lasted less than a second, but it was there and it set her on fire. She lost her balance, everything vanished, only his tall, not so lanky body and hot breath on her ear remained.

"What are you doing?" she managed to croak.

"What am I doing? Nothing. I just said that I too, remember our wedding night and every single detail. Eidetic memory is often just as big of a curse as it is a blessing, but sometimes it is the single best thing in the world." He said in a seductive, low voice.

Amy was quiet, she was trying to calm her raging lust for her husband with his unique mind and his strict adherence to schedules. It was the 10th of December and her birthday was next week, so she was pretty sure that the scheduled love-making was to happen then and not tonight. She wasn't in the mood to talk about it or bringing up the subject, she was still reeling from his complaints to Leonard a couple of months ago, when they woke up in the morning to find him on their couch. The memory was a particularly unpleasant one. She was humiliated and felt like a horny freak. The next time Sheldon suggested making love she said she wasn't in the mood and turned away from him, although it was her heart that wasn't in the mood and not her body. Her body was craving his like the worst kind of addict craved his or her drug of choice.

Amy still didn't quite understand how he functioned in that regard. When they made love, he was passionate, gentle and could outlast a porn star, she was always satiated, worn-out and more than happy. He always made sure she came at least twice, but his OCD liked the number three and if it was possible, he tried to give her three orgasms in one love-making (should she say one? They always did it more than once in one night. His love of repetition did wonders in bed). It was true that he was the one who always suggested coitus (she wasn't sure she liked the word, it was too clinical, but on the other hand she liked it because he used it and was soo like him to express himself with rarely used, different words.), even from the beginning and when he did it, it was magical, but it was almost always in accordance to his schedule, not hers. And it was obvious that during and before sex he was horny, but where did all that lust go in between those planned occurrences? They made-out at least two nights a week, but when she was barely able to breathe and reign herself in, after the fifteen minutes were up, he lightly kissed her cheek and turned away, just to fall asleep a minute later. It was beyond frustrating and that was one of the things in their marriage she still struggled with.

Sheldon felt her gradually becoming more and more tense, so he decided to ask her about it.

"Amy … I can feel you are becoming tense … are you … is …?" he started, but she stopped him.

"Its nothing Sheldon. Believe me, I am all right, I am happy. Lets just enjoy the night, all right?" she said, moving her head so she could look him in the face.

He said nothing and took her by surprise when his lips unexpectedly descended on hers in a loving, gentle kiss in the middle of the dance floor, no less!

"Shel …" she started but his name was caught off on her lips when that gentle kiss turned into a carnal, passionate and demanding one and his tongue unexpectedly found hers.

Just as quickly as it happened it was over and as Amy was trying to find her feet from the sudden onslaught of passion, he released her hand, that was in his on his chest and pulled her tightly to his body and said: "Would you like to take this back to our hotel room?" he said with a low and seductive voice that turned her knees to jelly.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" she said somewhat breathlessly.

"Yes," he said and she could feel that his pants were a bit tighter than before.

"But what about your schedule? My birthday is next week and we did it ten days ago are you …" she asked but before she could finish, he stopped her with his mouth.

"To hell with the schedule. I want you so much I can barely think about anything other than the feel of your body around me." He said in her mouth.

Amy couldn't believe her ears. Was that Sheldon talking? Her straight-laced and proper husband? What was happening?

"Amy, darlin'," he drawled in that slow, Texan accent that shot straight to her core, "I want to say something that I want you to take as the highest compliment and as a sign of how much I desire you right now, at this moment, because if find myself at loss for words to express how I feel about you."

"Y-yes?" was all she could say and she felt like she will explode with lust and craving for this exasperating, crazy, loving, brilliant man, her husband.

"Let's return to the hotel. I want to fuck your brains out, even if I don't really understand what it means, but I do know that I want to be inside you, feel you, smell your arousal, your skin, the taste of your mouth I want you all around me, I want to pound into you, until every single thought in my head disappears and there is only you, only your body under mine, when I won't be sure where you end and I begin. Please Amy. Let's celebrate us. You and me. And yes, I want you to wear this medal and nothing else. I promise you, I will show you how much I love you, desire you, cherish you and how much I lust after you. Never again will you have any doubts about that or yourself," he said and Amy could have and would have fainted if it weren't for his strong hands around her waist.

She lifted her head and all she could say was: "Let's."


	3. Chapter 3

When I wrote the first chapter of this fic, I honestly did it only for myself and didn't think anyone else will want to read it. I'm genuinely surprised you read it and I am humbled by all the lovely reviews that were waiting for me in my inbox.

Unfortunately, I don't own these wonderful characters, they belong to CBS and Lorre and I'm just a nobody who plays with their story. To the reviewers and readers: Thank you, thank you, thank you. This chapter is a bit longer, forgive me my grammatical and all other mistakes, as I said before, E is not my first or my second language. Oh, consider yourself warned: this one is smutty :D and long. And will be continued in chapter 4 :D

Chapter 3

The weather that night was unusually cold even for Stockholm, but Amy was hot all over when they exited the car that drove them to Grand Hotel, where they were staying, and walked the short distance to the entrance. They were holding hands in the lobby and when they stepped into the elevator, Amy was experiencing chills and hot flashes at the same time. The elevator ride to their floors was quiet, but there was an electric current flowing between them that was almost palpable. Amy was flustered, speechless and unable to speak, for she still wasn't sure what to expect when upon arriving to their room.

The room was dark and pleasantly warm when they entered, the champagne on the table from earlier still sat untouched in the bucket and the scent of the numerous flower arrangements they received, hung sweetly in the air.

Sheldon dimmed the lights that bathed the room in a warm glow. Then he stopped behind her back and put his hands on her shoulders to help her take off her coat. He helped her out of it and she heard him step away to hang it next to the door. Before she even had the time to turn back to him, he was behind her again. He lightly touched her shoulder blades and ran a finger down her spine, his touch so gentle and loving her knees almost buckled. She turned her head and saw his face next to her ear, his eyes were closed and he took a deep breath as if he wanted to smell her and fill his lungs with her scent. Amy was so flustered had to take a moment to collect herself.

"Sheldon? I .. I need to go to the bathroom," she said and turned towards the bathroom. When she was safely hidden from her husband's piercing eyes she took a deep breath, turned on the faucet and the light above the bathroom sink. The light was harsh, so she blinked and looked at herself in the mirror. She was the same old Amy, with more makeup than she usually wore, the light lines of the crow's feet around her eyes barely visible. Her skin was flushed with anticipation and her eyes shone even through her glasses.

She drank from the sink, then voided her bladder and looked at the Bidet that was next to the toilet. For a moment she was undecided, because she, despite his earlier words, wasn't quite sure what her husband had in mind. She sat down onto it and quickly washed herself, not just because her husband was a neat freak but because she would feel better about herself. She washed her hands, wiped her armpits with wet wipes and took a long, calming breath.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Sheldon was sitting on the bed, he was leaning on his outstretched hands, wearing only his pants and shirt, the bowtie was still around his neck, as well as the medal, beckoning her. He took off his formal shoes and socks, they were next to the chair with his neatly hanged tails on the back of it.

Her looked sexy, hot and above all, manly. Amy realized that in just these few hours since they received the coveted award, her husband finally became a man. Maybe it was the illusion of the formal attire, his moving speech or his behavior at the banquet, but he was no longer Sheldon Cooper, the boy in a man's body, he was finally a man. And he was looking at her as a man looked at the object of his most feverish, lustful dreams. Like he never looked at her before. When they were intimate, he always looked at her with desire and sometimes she even caught him looking at her in a way that could only be described as horny, but he was never very obvious about it. His brain was wired differently than any other man's brain in this world and it came with the territory of being so smart and different. He was simply different. But at that moment, he was looking at her in a way she never even allowed herself to dream about. After stepping out of the bathroom it was like a magnet-like force pulled her towards him, but she stopped because she realized there is music in the room.

She was very surprised, because her husband normally didn't care for music and most certainly not during love-making. She turned around and saw that the music was coming from the laptop on the vanity, youtube was playing 'Take My Breath Away' by Berlin. It was certainly apt, because seeing her sexy husband sitting on the bed most certainly took Amy's breath away.

She approached him and took the medal from around her neck, then took his medal from around his neck and put them on the bedside table. She turned back to him and he took her hand and pulled her closer, between his legs. He straightened, his hands found hers, he touched her fingers and then his hands traveled to her waist and to her hips. The touched was light, but his hands were hot like coals on her, she could feel the heat through the fabric of her thin gown.

She opted to stay dressed and let her husband decide the course of action. His fingers gathered the fabric of her gown in his palm and he started to pull it up, up her calves, knees and finally the hem reached her sheer, skin coloured stockings with a purple silicon band, a gift from Penny, who thought that skin coloured stockings with a purple band, that was the exact shade as the purple ribbon on her medal, would be a nice little private joke between the girls and had them specially made for her in L.A. Sheldon, who was looking at her legs while pulling her gown up, met her eyes and the intense look in his eyes could burn a whole in a wall. He didn't see her dress, she did it in the bathroom because she was mad at him for the way he behaved with their friends and took some moments to collect herself while she was putting on her underwear, stockings and gown. She needed his help with the zipper of the gown, but all he saw was her back and the band of the bra. He was distracted and hadn't payed any attention to her underwear.

Penny helped her pick out the gown, they went shopping together and she insisted that Amy needed to buy the underwear, suitable for the occasion. It was thin, barely there, see-through black and skin-coloured lace underwear that matched the gown she was wearing. Penny, Bernie and Amy arrived in Sweden with an already booked appointment at the hotel's fancy beauty salon, so she was groomed to the inch of her life, even though she was quite sure that with hers and Sheldon's busy schedule there won't be time for amorous activities, not to mention the fact that they had relations a couple of days before leaving for Sweden.

The look on his face made her extra glad she caved and let the girls persuade her to visit the beauty salon first. She was waxed, she spent an hour in the sauna where her pores opened for the facial and then she was treated to the best massage of her life by a very Viking-like masseuse that had the girls giggling like teenagers.

He touched the band of the stockings and pulled her gown even further up, then turned her and pulled at the zipper. He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled the gown off, then over her waist and hips until it fell to her feet. She was still wearing her stilettos. Penny made her do it, she said she should wear stilettos for all the girls that had shorter husbands and had to wear flats even when they are committing a fashion crime against lovely ball gowns that were meant to be worn only with high heels. So, she did. And now, when she was standing only in her underwear and high heels, she was glad she obeyed, because she heard her husband's breath hitch. Different or not, every now and then even he was only a hot-blooded male. And high heels were most definitely a good look on every woman.  
p""Amy," he said, his breath hot on her ear, "if I knew what you were wearing under this gown, we would do the unthinkable and arrive late for the most important award ceremony of our lives."

Amy smiled and retorted, "Is that so, Dr. Cooper?"

With increasingly more seductive voice, he said, "Certainly. If I saw what you wore underneath, I would be unable to think straight and embarrass us both with my nonsense. You overwhelm me," he said and his hands found her breasts, still hidden in her sexy bra, his hot tongue was on her ear and he pulled her closer. His long, thick shaft was a big give away of how much she affected him and Amy suddenly felt like a goddess, a siren he was unable to resist.

His hands roamed all over her body, fingers searching, teasing, squeezing and fervent. She turned her head and his lips immediately found hers, his tongue seeking entrance, a low moan escaping his mouth.

He rubbed herself against her and his fingers found her folds, he was touching her and she felt her legs tremble.

"O, Sheldon," she said between kisses while her fingers searched for his bowtie and the buttons of his shirt. She quickly got rid of them and put threw them on the bed, then started to undo his pants. When she went for the buttons and touched his belly, he got goose bumps on his skin.

'I did that to him' she thought, and her fingers slid under his underwear and immediately found his hot engorged member. Ever since their wedding, they were having intimate relations on regular basis (approximately once every three weeks), but she was still quite surprised to see him so uninhibited, so taken over by his basic urges.

He got rid of his pants and underwear, folded them neatly and took his shirt and her gown and put them on top of the pile.

"Amy …" He said and she let him go, because she knew he had to take the clothes to the nearby chair. It was better to let him go now than have him be distracted later. One deep breath later and he was next to her again and by the looks of it, he was very excited. His member was so hard it was unmovable. She trembled and wanted to touch him, but he moved away and knelt in front of her, pushing her to a sitting position on the bed.

"Let me take off your shoes," he said, his voice seductively low, and removed her left shoe, ran his fingers along her calf and the removed the right one. He stood up and was standing in front of her in all his naked glory. She was at perfect height to touch him with her lips and he obviously saw that she instinctively leaned in, but he stopped her by taking off her glasses, put them on the bedside table and leaned down to kiss her. Their kisses were hot, frenzied and awkward, so Amy moved towards the headboard and Sheldon followed her like a predator stalking its prey. His eyes were heavy-lidded, his cheeks rosy from excitement and his body hot. She remembered him saying to her the first night they spent together in the same bed, that her bottom was hot, but now it was his body that was as hot as a furnace. The second her head found the pillow he was on her, above her, his tongue in her mouth, on her lips, on her neck, shoulders. His hands roamed her body, one was on her breast, playing with her nipple, the other found his way under her panties. She couldn't think, her nerve-endings were overloaded with sensations on several fronts and she started to feel the familiar tightening in her lower abdomen.

"Sheld…" she panted, but he was busy with assaulting her body with pleasure. He kissed, nibbled, licked and touched her everywhere. Usually, he was an attentive, somewhat chatty lover, passionate and sweet. This, however, was an entirely different man than the one she knew as her husband. It was as if he found a secret compartment in her brain, where all her fantasies about him were stored, fueled by erotic novels and fanfiction. She couldn't move, she could only kiss him back and touch his back and head.

She felt him move away and was about to whimper in protest, when suddenly he grabbed her by her hips, pulled her panties off and still holding them in his palm when he entered her in one swift move, burying himself in her to the hilt. As if on cue, the youtube channel on the laptop chose to play 'Sex on Fire' by Kings of Leon. Amy let out a long moan, that turned into a giggle.  
"Shel…don," she moaned when he started to move agonizingly slowly. "What's with the music?"

"Don't you … like it ..?" he panted.

"I do … and … I must say …. The playlist is very well chosen …" she panted back and her hips buckled when she felt his fingers on her little bud. His other hand was busy with her nipple, that was peaking from the bra she was still wearing, as well as the stockings. His was looking at her without blinking, his face so lustful, she could've orgasm just by watching his face.

"Kiss me," she said and he leaned closer and kissed her for all his worth, than moved away and pulled out of her.

She let out a frustrated cry, but he quickly grabbed her by her hips and turned her around and said: "Get on your knees and put your hands on the headboard," he whispered in her ear.

She obeyed him and turned her head towards him, curious to know what his next move will be. They were experimenting with positions, but never from behind, they were too shy and proper for something like that. He kissed her, put his hands on her waist and slowly entered her from behind. It was divine, sublime and just perfect. She could feel him touching her back with his torso, his long hands were holding her close to him. It wasn't the infamous doggy style position, but rather a tight hug from behind. She was holding herself up with her hands on the headboard because the pleasure was so intense she almost lost her balance. This was new. This was ecstasy, but also torture, because she couldn't see his face, although he was rubbing on her G-spot and Amy knew she will climax in a matter of minutes. When one of his hands moved lower and he found her clitoris and his tongue licked her ear, his body tilting slightly to one side, it took her only a few seconds to get to the edge of the most powerful orgasm of her life. "Sheldon … I won't I can't …" She panted.

"Yes, Amy, let go, just let go. Scream for me, baby," he said and it was all it took for her to come, his name was a loud, long moan on her lips.

He followed her with his own moan and he chanted: "Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy," when he spilled himself deep into her.

He pulled her tight into his embrace and fell on to the covers. They were panting, sweaty and deliciously spent.

"What got into you?" she said but hadn't had the energy to move or even to look at him.

"Well, I got into you," he said, and she heard that he was smiling when replying to her sorta-question.  
"That was … wow." She said.

"Yes." He confirmed.  
p""I need to … I have to take a shower and change into …."

"What? Since when do we do it once?" he said perplexed.

Amy turned to him and searched his face. "Are you saying you want to continue?"

"Amy," he said and turned to her and leaning on his arm, "do you think I put on music for this to be finished after only 17 minutes?" he asked.

"Sevent … never mind. Why did you put on music? You always said it distracts you," she said.

"Yes. But for a while now I wanted to try this position, because I wanted you to experience the most powerful orgasm of all, the one when you come because I rub your clitoris and simultaneously your G-spot. I wanted to see if it is possible. Various sources claim it is so intense for women that they can't hold back and scream from pleasure. I wanted to give you that experience. Screaming with pleasure, but screaming my name," he said and kissed her on the lips.  
"Is this why you put on the music?" she asked between kisses. "So no one will hear me?"

"Yes. We are, after all in a fancy hotel. Wouldn't want the guests on this floor thinking we are nothing but hippies …" he said and turned her on her back, kissing her neck, her ear, her face and kissing his way towards her breasts. His hands fumbled with the bra, he wanted to remove it. He obviously let go of her panties, because she felt them under her thighs. He proceeded with removing of her stockings and put them on the bedside table with her bra.

"Sheldon …" she panted getting excited again, although her clitoris and pussy were still tingling from her powerful orgasm. She could feel him growing hard again. That was the biggest turn on for her, that he could get hard for her so soon after having an orgasm. "Do you want me to clean up a bit?" she asked him. "I have your semen all …"

"By the time I'm done with you tonight, you will be so full of my semen you will be dripping with it for a week," he said and Amy almost fainted with excitement and embarrassment, for she was not used to him being so crass. He was very direct, but she never heard him say anything remotely dirty.

Before she could reply, he buried his fingers into her hair and took his sweet time getting her excited and ready for him again. "That cold night, in magical Stockholm, Sheldon finally became the man of Amy's smuttiest, dirtiest dreams and oh, boy, was it night to remember. And the walk of shame next morning, when their friends were waiting for them at the breakfast table and Amy could see from afar they heard every last of her screams (they were all on the same floor with Sheldon and Amy in the largest suite) was totally worth every single step.

Tune in for the morning shenanigans and the inevitable ribbing by their friends :D 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update. Life was busy and very stressful. Thank you again for your reviews and comments, it means the world to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. Characters are not mine, they belong to CBS and Lorre. Live long and prosper. Another M rated continuation. Darn, my life must be boring :D sorry its not checked for spelling, grammar. Had no time. and no one to read it after me :D

Amy woke up because her nightie bunched up around her waist and twisted uncomfortably around her body. The room was dark, because the heavy velvet drapes were drawn, but she had a feeling it was quite late. Her husband slept on his stomach, his face was turned away from her, but the gentle rise and fall of his back told her he was still sleeping. She reached out to the nightstand and found her phone to check the time. It was 8.30. They were supposed to meet their friends at 9.00 but since Sheldon was still sleeping and they both needed to get ready and get dressed, she sent a quick text to Penny that they would be late. She carefully crawled out of bed so she wouldn't wake him and headed for the bathroom. After their wild night of love-making they were both too exhausted for a shower and quickly washed up at the sink. With Sheldon still sleeping and her telling Penny they're gonna be late, she decided to draw herself a bubble bath and soak for 15 minutes, because the muscles in her body were deliciously sore. She did her business, took off her nightie, washed her hands and stepped in. It was heavenly. The bubbles were rich and creamy and lavender-scented. She pressed the buttons at the edge and instantly the jets at her back started to massage her. She relaxed and closed her eyes and remembered the night she spent with her husband. He showed her a new side of himself, a side, that now, when she thought about it, she always knew was deep inside of him, but a side he was not comfortable exploring. The fight they had just before the ceremony obviously brought to light some new realizations for him. She knew that they will have to talk about it but decided that there will be time for it later, when they return home. She wanted their trip to Sweden to be memorable for all the best reasons. He achieved his life-long dream, even though he was only 40 years old. His career sky-rocketed and they celebrated their first wedding anniversary in May. They both won the Nobel prize and life was good. So, she will enjoy it.

Amy was just thinking about their third lovemaking of the night. She was tired and so satiated she couldn't even think straight. She was sure he wasn't going to be able to do it and she was more than sure she wasn't going to be able to do more than lie on her back and let him ravish her. But she was so wrong. The first two times were passionate, the second was also wild, Sheldon showed her his most carnal side that almost frightened her, if it wasn't for the mind-blowing pleasure he brought upon her body. She had the longest orgasm that was so intense it was almost painful. She was lying on her back, tired, worn-out and satiated, when he pulled her toward him and turned her on her side to spoon her. She was sure that they will sleep, which was unusual, because he always insisted, they shower after sex, but since she was so tired and he was too, she thought that he will make an exception. She was wrong. After five or so minutes she felt he was ready again and was just about to tell him to go to sleep because she is too tired to move, let alone make love again, when his fingers moved her hair away from her ear and his tongue found her sensitive spot just below it. She shivered and moaned from pleasure and protest. Until his hand started roaming her body and he started to whisper. »Amy, darlin' … Do you know, how much I love you? How I worship the ground you walk upon? Do you know you were the only woman I ever wondered about what you look like naked? Do you know how surprised I was at myself when I felt an urge to calculate the size of your bra? And after that I was often thinking that based on my calculations, your breast would be the perfect fit for my palm? And that I wanted to feel its weight in my palm? I was often wondering if the skin on your breasts and belly is just as smooth as the skin on your face?" he said and as to accentuate his words, his fingers slightly grazed the skin on her belly and breasts. His words, accompanied by his touched were arrousing and she soon felt the all too familiar wetness between her thighs, even though her nub was still sensitive because of the overstimulation it received by his vigorous and inventive love-making. His hand travelled lower, to her wetness and fingers were once again probing her wet core. She just moaned and lifted her leg and slid it onto his to allow him access. His rock hard member slid effortlessly inside of her and all she could do is welcome him. He wasn't moving, he just lazily caressed the skin on her upper body. "Amy … do you know why was so reluctant to kiss you?" he asked. »No …" was all she was able to say. Him inside her, his fingers on her skin and his low, sexy voice in her ear was so arousing she couldn't think straight.

»Its because I couldn't help but wonder how you would feel in other places. And I didn't want to go down that road, because I knew that if I ever found out, I wouldn't be able to resist you and you would awaken the primitive, carnal side of me. And I wasn't going to be that man. A man, that is a at the mercy of his base urges. But you woke him anyway and he was lurking, all that time I was resisting you. He plagued me in my dreams and every time you touched me, he reared his head. Ever since you kissed me when you were drunk, I was hooked. There wasn't a day when we were together, even when we weren't together as a couple, that I didn't wonder what it would be like if you kissed me again. I was obsessed with your tongue. I wanted it to touch me, but at the same time I was terrified what would happen if it did. Oooo, Amy, if you could feel what I feel when you touch me … when I feel you around me …." he said and started to move inside of her. Amy felt her skin tingle at the memory just as Sheldon stepped into the bathroom. "Good morning, Amy." he said cheerfully. His hair was mussed, his face had pillow creases and he looked thoroughly …. Spent? Yes. His eyes had dark circles, but they were glowing, and his skin had that rosy hue with slight sheen.

"Good morning. I'll be right out," she said, because she knew he wanted to relieve himself and shower.

"How are you this fine morning?" he said. He was obviously in a very good mood, because he hasn't said anything about the time as it was quite late for the two of them, who were usually up at dawn.

"I'm great," she said beaming, took the shower to rinse the bubbles of her body and stepped out.

She covered herself with a large bath-towel, quickly brushed her teeth, hurriedly applied some moisturiser and light make up, mussed her hair and left him to his morning rituals. She rummaged through her suitcases and found the stretchy, skinny jeans Raj made her buy, when he persuaded her to change her looks. She never wore them, for they were not her usual style, but since she was to tired to deal with pantyhose, dress and the usual, she opted for a more casual outfit of jeans, shorter tunic, ankle boots and a lovely sweater Penny picked for her. She quickly checked herself in the mirror and was pleasantly surprised, how good she looked. The outfit made her look younger and it accentuated her shapely derriere. While she waited for Sheldon, she busied herself with tidying up the room. When he stepped out, she saw he also dressed casually in his usual khakis and two t-shirts.

"Woow. Amy, you look amazing," he said looking at her.

For a second, she was worried about his reaction, but she was too tired to care. Apparently, he got used to her new style and showed signs that he liked her appearance.

Together, they left the room and headed for the breakfast lounge. When they spotted their friends, everybody was already at the table, they were chatting animatedly and laughing at something Bernie said.

Howard was the first to spot them and he seemed very surprised to see Amy in jeans. No one ever saw her in anything other than a skirt or a dress and it was a shock to all of them. His first thought was "wowza. Amy has a nice bod under all those layers. Sheldon is a sneaky little bastard, that's what he is."

The girls were so thrilled, they screamed with delight and attracted stern looks from the few guests still at their tables. "Amy, look at you! You look amazing!" Penny and Bernie both said the exact same thing and laughed. Raj was proudly beaming. "See? I told you you looked great in those jeans. Bootylicious." He said and earned himself an angry scowl from Sheldon, who was about to express his disapproval over Raj's and Howard's ogling of his wife, when Penny turned to him and said: "Well, hello lover." And winked at him.

"Good morning," said Sheldon cheerfully, deciding he will ignore her crude comment. His ears were a bit red, which indicated he was embarrassed.

"Hi," said Amy and sat next to Penny and Bernie, Sheldon sat across Leonard. "Morning, buddy," said Leonard and gave Sheldon a knowing smirk. "How are you? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Sheldon said and poured himself and Amy orange juice from the pitcher on the table.

"I was hoping to get a good night sleep and Bernie and me went to bed early but we were awoken in the middle of the night by some strange sounds from somewhere on our floor. Sheldon, do you happen to know where those sound were coming from?" Howard asked, winked at him and put a croissant in his mouth.

Sheldon took a deep breath, his face haughty and self-satisfied. "Yes, Howard, the sounds were coming from our bedroom. Amy and I had vigorous, inventive, passionate and loving coitus, three times. She had several earth-shattering orgasms. If you continue with your prying questions and badgering, all you will accomplish is that your significant others will realize how lacking you are in that area compared to me. If you wish, you can ask anything you want and I will try my best to give you some pointers how to help your wives to achieve so many orgasms in one night."

Howard stopped chewing and was looking at Sheldon with open mouth and wide eyes, Leonard had no comeback and Raj was just watching the exchange with slight confusion.

Penny looked at her best buddy and neighbour with awe. "Hot damn, Shelly." She said appreciatively. Bernie was beaming and looking at Sheldon as if she was really seeing him for the first time. At least it was the first time she saw a man, a real, tall, handsome man and not a lanky virgin pina colada weirdo.

"Hot damn indeed, Shelly Bean." She said and winked at him.

Amy was about to say something and interfere, but she changed her mind. 'Hot damn? O, girls. You have no idea', she thought and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

As always, I am humbled and grateful too all of you who write a review. I am sad I don't have enough time to write some more, trust me, my head is full of stories of all kinds, that somehow never find their way to a piece of paper or even a word document. Big Bang Theory does not belong to me, it belongs to CBS and its creators. Keep in mind, E is not my first, nor my second language. Grammatical errors are all mine and put out here on the Internet for my eternal shame :D Thank you, each of you who read and write a review. U all rock!

Love, L :D xoxo

After a long nap, Amy woke up to an empty suite. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and Bernie and Penny will soon come to help her prepare for the traditional King's dinner for the Nobel Laureates at the Royal Palace of Stockholm. The guests will be received and greeted by the Royal Family in the Vita Havet Assembly Rooms and the dinner will be served in Karl XI's Gallery. The hotel has a hairdresser and make-up artist that come to the suite to attend to the female guests.

Amy stretched and turned to Sheldon's side of the bed. On the pillow was a note: 'Dearest wife, I took my laptop to the conference room on the second floor to attend to some emails that needed to be read and replied to. You feel asleep as soon as we returned from our late brunch and I wanted you to rest, for we have another long evening ahead of us. I know that the girls are coming to our suite, so I will leave you to enjoy their company and return just in time to take a shower and dress for the evening. Leonard, Raj and Howard will join me in the conference room. Yours truly, Sheldon Lee Cooper.'

Amy smiled and stretched, then proceeded to the bathroom to shower and wash her hair. The hairdresser will be coming at four and the make-up artist at four thirty. For dinner at the palace, Amy had brought a deep green lace gown with a V-neck that accentuates her waist and falls to the ground in soft ripples. Bernadette bought her a lovely vintage necklace with a green crystal to go with it and the high-heeled shoes are made of green velvet. Luckily, there was no snow in Stockholm to ruin them, even if she would not have to walk far. She also had a black, fake-fur wrap to keep her warm. It was Penny's idea to choose a green gown, she said it would bring out her lovely green eyes and Amy had to admit she looked quite fetching in it.

After showering she had to comb her hair and dry it with a blow-dryer, so that the hairdresser will only have to style it. She applied some moisturiser to her face and lotion on her body and wrapped herself in a sauna-towel wrap.

Just as she finished putting on some sexy, see-through thin panties, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming," she said knowing it was Penny and Bernie.

She opened the door to her beaming friends, Penny was holding a pink box that looked to be full of cookies, pastries and croissants and Bernie had a champagne bottle and an orange juice box.

"I brought some liquid courage," Bernie said and went straight for the table.

"Hi," said Penny. "Did you take a nap?" she asked.

"Yes, I slept till three. I don't even remember Sheldon leaving. When I woke up I found his note that he is with the guys, they have taken over the conference room on the second floor. Make yourselves comfortable, I need to dry my hair," she said, but Penny stopped her.

"Wait. Sit down, I will do it for you," she said and started to look for the nearest electric socket for the dryer. Luckily there was one next to the table, so Amy went into the bathroom to get the hairdryer. When she sat down and Bernie sat across her at the table, she realized too late that this was a trap.

Bernie grinned evilly and poured two glasses of mimosas. Penny started to dry her hair, but the hairdryer was on low, which meant that they will ask her questions they wanted answered.

"Soo, Amy," said Penny behind her back, gently going through her hair with her fingers. "Last night was wild, huh?" she asked. "Leonard woke me up because at first he wasn't sure where the low moans and growls were coming from. Don't get me wrong, we have been your neighbours long enough to hear an occasional whoopee and high-pitched cries about the efficiency of some forms of stimulation, but the sounds coming from this suite last night are something else entirely. Care to share?" she said, her voice was full of amusement, but also genuine curiosity.

"Yeah, that," said Bernie and took a long sip from her glass with one hand and put a glass in Amy's hand with the other. "Come on Amy, you owe us at least a few titbits," she pleaded with her doe eyes.

"Guys, you know I have an agreement with my husband that prevents me discussing our intimate life with my friends. And since I was really upset with him when he discussed our sex life with random people before our marriage, it would be unfair if I did that."

"Come on, Amy," Penny huffed. "We are not some random weirdos, we are your friends. I'm your best friend, Amyyy," she whined.

Bernie was silent for a moment and eyed her curiously. Amy closed her eyes and Penny's nimble fingers in her hair helped her to relax.

"How about you just answer with just yes or no?" Bernadette said.

"Okaaay?" Amy said reluctantly.

"Deal," Bernie said and squealed in delight.

"Okay," she continued, "three orgasms. Do you fake them all, fake one or two and have one real one?" she asked.

Amy knew what kind of questions she could expect, but she was still surprised. "Noo! No and no." she huffed and heard Penny snort.

"So, you are telling me you can achieve three orgasms during intercourse?" she asked.

Amy felt her ears burning and not from the heat, coming from the hairdryer. "Yes," she said shyly and averted her gaze and took a sip of mimosa.

"Oh, Shelly. My, my, my." Penny said with glee.

"So. his love of repetition has actually worked out for you then?" Penny asked.

"Yes," Amy couldn't help herself and smiled.

"Okay, how many times then?" Bernie continued with the questions impatiently.

"One, two or three times?" Penny chimed in. "Remember, yes or no questions," she said to Bernie.

"No, sometimes, yes, preferably." she squealed.

"Knowing he is a germophobe, I have to ask, Amy, I'm sorry," Bernie said, emboldened by the champagne she was guzzling as if she was afraid someone will hide the bottle. "Does he … touch you everywhere?" she continued and had the decency to blush at her own indecent and highly personal question.

"Yes, of course," Amy answered and getting flustered by their questions that made her uncomfortable, but she understood their curiosity. Many times, during girls night, when her and Sheldon's relationship was still very much platonic, she satisfied her need for answers regarding intimacy by asking them all sorts of personal questions, so it was high time she reciprocated. Now it was time she satisfied their curiosity.

"Does he … kiss you, everywhere?" Penny quickly whispered her question and Amy could hear in her voice, even she couldn't believe asking that.

"… yes …" she said truthfully.

"What?" Bernie asked incredulously. "Are you telling me, that Sheldon Lee Cooper knows that tongues are more than just for kissing?" she said doubtfully.

"Well … there was one time, when we had dinner at 4A and Penny poured him Long Island ice tea. Two. He was … he was … feeling amorous. And even though we have a strict rule not to engage in physical relations while inebriated, he was persistent and curious. And I couldn't resist him. So, I let him satisfy his scientific curiosity. And the rest is not up for discussion." Amy said, blushed but couldn't help herself and smiled, remembering that unbelievably erotic occurrence. Sheldon was so embarrassed the next day that he avoided her eyes and the tips of his ears were red all day, but he couldn't bring himself to mention the previous night, so she wisely kept quiet too and let him bring it up, whenever he would be ready. If ever.

"Oh. My. God." Penny and Bernie said in unison and if they wanted to ask more questions, they were interrupted by the arrival of the hairdresser.

After that Penny and Bernie chatted and waited for the hairdresser to take care of Amy's hair and style it in a way that will be appropriate for a gala dinner at the royal palace. Soon after that there was another knock and the make-up lady arrived. It took her about 15 minutes to apply makeup and completely transform her face. She didn't seem to have a lot of makeup, but she looked radiant, younger and simply breath-taking. All she needed is her friends to help her with the gown and she could relax and wait for her husband to change into his tuxedo and bowtie.

Just as the hairdresser and makeup lady were leaving, Sheldon returned to the suit. He put down his laptop and went straight for the bathroom. In the meantime, Bernie in Penny waited for Amy to put on her bra and stocking that resulted in loud giggles and mild teasing. The green gown, the hair and the makeup were perfect, and Amy was really pleased with the result. She put on the shoes and walked her friends to the door.

It was their last night in Stockholm and the gang decided to go out. Penny seemed to be okay in

the evenings, her morning sickness usually passed around midday, unless she ate something her stomach wasn't used to. Like weird fish.

It was a very stressful and tiring week for the Nobel laureates with all the press, lectures and events that they needed to attend. Everybody was happy to be returning to the States, even if they enjoyed the visit and would have loved to explore Europe a little more.

Sheldon was surprisingly quick, and she barely closed the suite door, when his head appeared from behind the bathroom door, he checked if the coast was clear and he could step out in a towel, wrapped around his narrow hips. He stopped and stared at his wife.

"Wooow. Amy … you … you look breath-taking." He said. "I thought your gown for the ceremony was lovely, but this, … this is … otherworldly." He smiled and took a deep breath. The towel around his hips strained a bit at the front.

Amy's eyes fell to his groin and she blushed. "You should dress so we can leave early," she said to prevent herself reaching out and yank the towel off her sex-on-a-stick husband.

He raised his eyebrow, his smile wider and wider. "All right."

He hurriedly took out the tuxedo and shoes and quickly dressed. When she turned to the closet to take out the wrap, she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Amy … wait a second. I have something for you." He said and turned her. In his hand there was a long, narrow velvet box.

Amy looked at it and then at him. She was confused. "What is this?" she asked.

"Why don't you open it?" he said shyly.

She tentatively took the box and opened it. What greeted her, took her breath away. In it was a necklace with what seemed to be a pendant in the shape of infinity symbol with a heart in the corner. The heart was made of green gem, framed by tiny white gems. The green and the white were shining like nothing she ever saw. Could it be? Was that an emerald? And tiny diamonds? She touched the necklace reverently, afraid to breathe, lest the necklace will disappear. To Amy, it was the most beautiful necklace she ever saw.

"Sheldon? What? How? When?" she asked, not really knowing what she was asking.

"When I asked you to marry me, I felt that Meemaw's ring was the only appropriate ring I could give you, but I also wanted to give you something else. Somehow, I never got around to actually choose or find something that would be deemed as a 'perfect' gift for the woman that was to become my wife. I already gave you a tiara. But right before we travelled to Stockholm, when Leonard drove me to pick up our tuxedos in Elite, I had to wait for him, for he had something to take care of for Penny. I was waiting for him at this coffee-shop that was next to a jewellery store. Its one of those that are situated in the middle of the shopping center. Before I knew what I was doing, I payed for my iced tea and found myself in the store. As soon as I saw the necklaces, rings and earrings, I knew why I came. I wanted to give you something special to show you how special you are to me. And not because we won the Nobel prize, but because I wanted to do this for a long time. And I wanted to buy you an emerald. Ever since we met in that coffee shop, I was often thinking about your eyes and their intriguing shade of green. Or, shades of green. Even when we were just friends, when I thought about you, I always thought about the color of your eyes and compared them to different shades of green found in nature. The only thing that came to mind is that your eyes were like the brightest emeralds. My dearest wife, there is no emerald or diamond that is more precious than you are to me. I love you with all my heart, infinitely, proudly, passionately and with everything I am. Please accept this necklace as a token of my love and appreciation. Let the emerald shine on your skin so that the world will see that indeed, your eyes are brighter and lovelier than any emerald in this world."

Amy's eyes were blurred with tears, but she wouldn't let them fall. This wonderful, complicated, brilliant man was her whole world and she wouldn't let the tears preventing her to see his beautiful face that she loved with all her heart.

She just nodded and Sheldon removed Bernie's necklace and replaced it with his. It was perfect in every way. She took his hand and he followed her to the mirror on the vanity. When her eyes found the bright green emerald resting at the base of her throat, she did not see an emerald or necklace. She saw a physical manifestation of infinite love by a man no one thought could love so deeply, so utterly, so devotedly and so passionately. She saw her soulmate, her man and love she never, ever allowed herself to dream about.

Ok. This was brewing in my head from the beginning. I guess I could conclude this story here, but I have a 'yen' to write about them arriving to Texas. Some long, hot, Texas lovin' for these two :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again. I meant to write this story two weeks ago, but I was distracted by all the lovely stories out there. Well, this is my take on Shamy in Texas :D Hope you enjoy it.

I do not own anything; the characters belong to CBS and Lorre and the gang.

As always, thank you for reading and reviewing.

Texas, Part I.

Two and a half months later, Amy and Sheldon were invited to Galveston for the christening of George Jr.'s son, born on New Years eve. The arrival of the progeny was as much of a surprise to George as it was to Mary, Missy, Meemaw and Sheldon. As it was later established, it was a result of a wild bachelor party, where the groom and his raucous friends crashed the bachelorette party and George had a one-night stand with one of the maids of honour, future Mrs. Cooper.

After their return to the States, Sheldon and Amy were very much in demand. Their time was not theirs, there were endless lectures, dinners, parties, ceremonies and all kinds of meetings that the University was making them attend. Cal-Tech's newest power-couple was bringing in donations and attention but that only meant they were constantly away from home, tired, stressed and on the verge of exhaustion. The wild lover that Amy got to see in Sweden was nowhere to be seen soon after their return, but that was mostly because they were tired and had no free time at all. Even though the university was closed for the holidays, they still had to attend numerous parties at the homes of the university's most prominent donors, other Nobel laureates and even a couple of big shot producers from Hollywood, that donated money in exchange for help with scientific questions in the movies and tv shows they produced. They celebrated Christmas Eve at the Wolowitzes house, but they were so tired they spent Christmas day in bed, eating leftovers and watching TV on their laptop. They spent New year's Eve at Leonard's with rest of the gang who left as soon as the ball dropped, Howard and Bernie hurried home because they had the kids with them, Raj was invited to Wheaton's party after midnight, Stuart was with his girlfriend and Leonard and Penny only wanted to cuddle on the couch and watch TV.

These two and a half months of tiredness, stress and gruelling schedule had to stop, so Sheldon decided to graciously accept his brother's invitation to christening of the baby and a small and quiet wedding of the baby's parents a day before that. For Mary Cooper, the fact that the baby was born out of wedlock was more that she could take, so she decided that daddy and mommy need to be married by the time the baby was christened and if that meant a day before, so be it.

The Caltech graciously decided that a week off work was just what they needed, since Dr. Cooper's attitude has worsened in the last two weeks or so and even his wife showed signs of extreme irritability that was a result of stress and exhaustion.

Sheldon and Amy were scheduled to fly to Texas on Friday and since they had to attend meetings, they decided to go to the airport directly from university and packed their bags in advance.

Mary was thrilled to hear that Shelly and Amy were coming home and informed them of the unusually warm weather they were blessed with, and her plans to have a BBQ for their closest family and friends to celebrate Missy's and Shelly's birthday on 26th. Sheldon was having none of it, but since he shared his birthday with Missy, there wasn't much he could do about it.

However, Mary was less than thrilled to hear that the couple will stay in an old Victorian Inn near the beach. She argued with Sheldon that this was unacceptable, but he shut her up with the argument that this trip was also a romantic getaway for him and his tired wife and since she loved everything Victorian, it was a nice surprise for her and an opportunity for them to actually rest and de-stress. She finally relented when he promised her at least three dinners at her house, their attendance at the BBQ, the christening and the small wedding reception at the restaurant by the church.

Sheldon took care of their bags, called a cab and went to get his wife, who had some last-minute meeting with some of her students in the lab.

When he knocked on her door, her assistant told him that Dr. Fowler was finished with her meetings and he could go to her office.

"Hello dr. Fowler," her husband said when he came in.

"O, hi," she said without looking at him because she was changing her high heels for more comfortable flats. She was too tired for heels and ever since Penny introduced her to the foldable ballet flats, she had them in every imaginable shade and style, hidden away in a bag in her handbag, ready to be worn instead of heels. After her first shopping spree with Raj, shopping for clothes was her only girl-time she got to have with Penny and Bernie and their small apartment was starting to be too-small for the pair. She left the high heeled shoes under her table and decided she will leave them there until next week. She had one open-toed high heel shoes in her luggage and one platform sandals in case the weather in Texas continues to be warmer.

"Amy, are you ready, we are already running late and you know how I hate that," he said and gave her a frown.

Amy lifted her head with angry words on her tongue, but the harsh retort never left her lips, instead she was staring at her husband in a white linen shirt, dark grey khakis and sunglasses, that were pulled back on his head. In the morning, when they left for work, he was wearing his usual t-shirt and khakis combo and Amy expected him to travel in the same clothes, happy to get back to his beloved laid-back clothes, that he couldn't wore for the last couple of months since the announcement they've won the Nobel. President Siebert invited them to his office and told them that they should dress more formally, since they were the face of the university and must look the part. Of course, he told them that in a way that could be described as grovelling flattery. Amy was dismayed, but she was glad she went shopping with Raj, because she realized she owed it to herself to look sharp as to not draw attention from their achievement with an outdated, frumpy clothes. The right kind of wardrobe for a woman with her level of achievements was a wardrobe that was demure, stylish and becoming, but not in a way that it would be the first thing someone noticed about her, whether it was for a good or a bad reason.

"Dr. Cooper," she cooed. "Lookin' sharp," she said and grinned.

He grinned back, but his face was a little flushed. Amy took anther look and soon figured out the reason for his unusual clothes.

"So … Sheldon. Are you perhaps expecting to see journalists waiting for us when we land in Texas?" she said grinning.

"Well … perhaps someone may have told them that great dr. Sheldon Cooper is coming home for a visit," he said and looked away.

"And is that why you have sunglasses like some celebrity, and you are waring a white shirt?" Amy asked and looked at him with her piercing eyes that could always see through all his pretences.

"Maybe. Maybe I want my childhood tormentors to see me in the newspapers," he said. "Now stop with your third-degree questions and hurry, young lady. We have a plane to catch," he said.

Even though the flight to Houston was uneventful and Sheldon was coping well, Amy was so tired she couldn't help it and fell asleep as soon the plane was in the air and Sheldon had to wake her up when they landed in Houston.

Upon arrival, she was still groggy from sleep and didn't realize no one was waiting for them at the airport to take them to Mary's house. It was Friday early evening and the wedding was to take place tomorrow morning at eleven and everybody was busy, so Sheldon had a rented car, that was waiting for them at the airport. When Amy realized she would have to drive to Galveston, she inwardly groaned, but her husband went and picked up the keys and turned to the drivers' side of the car.

"Sheldon?" Amy asked confusedly.

"I will drive," he said and offered her a cocky smile.

"You will drive?" she repeated his words.

"Yes," he said and took her handbag and luggage, that was waiting beside her and put it in the booth. Amy was so surprised she just opened the door and sat on the passenger's seat and waited for Sheldon, still not convinced he would actually do it.

When he climbed into the Jeep, no less, and fastened his seatbelt, she did the same. She was looking at him as if he had grown another head. Sheldon started the ignition and cool as a cucumber, he joined the queue to leave the parking lot and headed towards highway.

Amy was still speechless, so Sheldon took his eyes of the road for a second and looked at his wife.

"Don't be so surprised, Amy, you taught me well," he said smugly and smiled.

"Okay," Amy said, "who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"Aaamyyy," he whined. "I have a surprise for you and I didn't want to ruin it with instructions where to go. Just sit back and relax, we will be there soon," he said, not looking at her, his eyes were now firmly on the road.

Amy didn't want to ruin his surprise and sat back and watched her husband behind the wheel. It was a rare sight. The sunglasses were still perched on his head, the shirt was slightly crumpled but he was still handsome as ever. The dark circles around his eyes and pale complexion didn't diminish the handsomeness of his face. She particularly liked his nose. His profile, unlike hers, in her opinion, was perfect. He had the sexiest nose ever gracing a man's face. He was an attractive, sexy, brilliant man and all hers. She felt herself getting warmer and remembered that she hadn't felt amorous for quite a while now. Ever since they returned from Sweden, they were constantly attending some meeting, function, party, lecture or whatever they were expected to do. It was very tiring, and she was exhausted. On top of that, because of their success, she was granted funds for whatever research she wanted to do in hopes she won't be lured to some other university or better payed job that would further her career. She jumped at the opportunity and was currently involved in a cutting-edge research about the missing link between the brain and the immune system. The results were promising, and she worked demanding hours, then went home, only to change and go out again with her husband, usually to attend something the Nobel Laureates were expected to attend. Sheldon was working on something too and he was scheduled for testing his theory with Leonard in the beginning of March.

"So … what do you think what will happen tomorrow at the wedding?" Amy asked to break the silence and to prevent herself from falling asleep again, the gentle moving of the car was lulling her into sleep.

Sheldon looked at her for a moment and then back at the road. He told her he had no thoughts about Georgie's upcoming nuptials for this wasn't his 'first rodeo' but was actually looking forward to meeting his new nephew. That was a very unusual for Sheldon, but Amy decided not to comment.

Soon after they came arrived in Galveston, Amy figured out they were not driving to Mary's house. She perked up and waited. They were apparently driving nearer to the beach. When Sheldon stopped in front of a Victorian two-storey house, that was apparently also an Inn, Amy excitedly jumped out of the rented car and took a good look of the light blue, large house, partially hidden by trees and large bushes.

"Sheldon!" Amy exclaimed. "This is wonderful! Are we staying here?" she asked and proceeded to take her handbag and travel bag out of the car.

Sheldon took the rest of their luggage, when a young man approached them. "Howdy!" he said. "May I help you with your luggage, mister Cooper?" he asked politely with a slightly less pronounced Texan accent than the 'howdy' he greeted them with.

"Hello," said Sheldon and Amy.

They followed him to the Inn, where they were greeted by a middle-aged woman, proudly beaming at them. "Mister Cooper, we are so happy to have you and your lovely wife staying with us! Let me say congratulations and that all of Galveston is proud of you, good sir!" she said. "My name is Mary Smith and I am the owner of this Inn. Welcome!" she said.

"Thank you," Amy said and smiled at her. Sheldon just nodded and opened his bag.

"Now, lets start," he said as if she didn't say anything. "Is everything ready as I requested? Did you follow my instructions regarding the special requests?" he asked cryptically.

Amy stayed quiet and waited for her husband to take care of the formalities, intrigued to find out what he had planned for them.

"Yes mr. Cooper, everything was followed to the letter. And just before you arrived, a journalist from the local newspaper was here, wanted to talk to you, but I sent him away and told him to come back on Sunday. Hope I didn't overstep." She asked timidly.

"No, its quite all right," he said and seemed somewhat relieved. 'Dressed in white shirt for nothing' Amy thought and supressed a laugh, not really sorry he did it, because he was really, really sexy in it. Mrs. Smith took them out the back of the Inn and through a large, lovely garden, that lead to the private 'carriage houses' on the other side of the estate. The largest carriage house was hidden behind tall hedges, that ran all around it thus enable it with the needed privacy for the honeymooners, that usually rented the little house.

Amy was enchanted with what she saw on the outside and was 'oohing' and 'aaahing' all the way to the house.

"Sheldon!" she exclaimed happily. "This is unbelievable!" she said, taking in the interior of the carriage house. It had a small, but lovely sitting room, equally small dining room with a kitchen niche, a large bedroom, adjoining bathroom with claw-foot tub and another bathroom with a shower, that Sheldon will be using due to his fear of claw-foot tubs. The bedroom had a terrace with a roof and a hot-tub for two. The carriage house was decorated in Victorian style and Amy was so happy she could scream with glee.

After telling them the 'what's and 'where's and pulling her phone from the pocket of her dress to show her husband how the cleaning lady disinfected and scrubbed the hot-tub that she recorded with her phone, exactly like he wanted it to be done, she said their dinner will be served at nine as Sheldon obviously ordered in advance and said goodbye.

"Wow," Amy said and sat on the couch in the sitting room. "Just, wow."

"I take it you are happy?" he asked. "You like my surprise?"

"If I like it? Sheldon, I love it. This is just what I, what we needed." she said. "But isn't your mom angry that you decided we would stay elsewhere and not at her house? And Meemaw?" she asked, hoping everything is already settled and she can enjoy her stay in this lovely Inn.

"Well, she wasn't happy, but I managed to persuade her we need to relax and rest, so she gave in. As to Meemaw, whose idea do you think this was? I wanted us to stay in the Grand hotel, but Meemaw, knowing your love for everything Victorian, suggested this Inn. I must say, after I managed to persuade the owner to do what I wanted, I wasn't as reluctant to stay in a mere Inn. And I have to admit it is charming." he said and smiled, looking around. "Now, what would you like to do first?" he asked.

"Well …" she said. "I think a bath would be lovely right now," she said tentatively, not knowing what her husband had planned. "But first I need to unpack."

"Very well, but hurry up. And I suggest we each take a shower, then try out the hot-tub on the terrace," he said and smirked.

"Okay," she said, wondering what was going on in that brilliant mind of his. Did he planned to have coitus with her? And since when was her husband willing 'try out the hot-tub'?

"Amy, I don't have to tell you which bathroom is yours, right? The claw-foot tub was almost the deal-breaker for me, but meemaw told me they have a separate bathroom with a shower, so as long as I don't venture into your bathroom, I should be fine," he said, already starting to unpack the luggage that the young man brought into their bedroom.

The bed in the bedroom was quite large, with a canopy and flowery bedding. On each side of the bed was a nightstand and a vanity, that was under the large window with heavy draperies. It looked like a room from one of her romantic novels and to Amy it seemed like one of her dreams just came through.

"O, Sheldon, thank you," she said and hugged him.

"I am glad you like it," he said and returned her hug, his nose nuzzled her neck. "Now, hurry, we have less than two hours before dinner," he said.

"Okay," she said.

While unpacking, she was very happy to pack several sexy pieces of lingerie, a new lace robe that was perfect for this occasion. Somewhere in the back of her mind she obviously expected some hot action, otherwise she wouldn't pack them. She smiled and went to bathroom to wash the day away.

When she finished, she dried herself and put on the robe, put her hair in a bun on top of her head and went to find her husband. He wasn't in his bathroom, he was already out on the terrace, in the hot-tub. Next to the hot-tub was a small table with a plate of fruit and cheeses and a bucket with a bottle of champagne. Two large bath-towels were hanging on the chair nearby.

When he saw her in her long robe, made entirely of lace, his eyes narrowed, and he looked her with hunger she forgot he was capable of.

"Hoo," she involuntarily said and approached him. It was after seven in the evening, and the air has lost the warmth of the afternoon, so Amy quickly took off her robe, put it on the chair and stepped in the hot-tub. Sheldon was silently watching her and when she was about to settle on the bench across him, he took her hand and dragged her to his lap.

"This is where I want you," he said with a low, seductive voice and wrapped his hands around her waist. She wasn't sure where to put her legs, so she simply straddled him, only to realize that he was naked. She thought he would be in his bathing suit, because of his aversion to baths, pools and tubs that other people used, but apparently he was satisfied with the thorough cleaning he demanded.

"So … what is all this?" Amy asked and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back so she would see his face.

"Well, since we have been very busy these past few months and I really missed our date-nights, I wanted to make it up to you. I know how tired you are. For the last two weeks you were asleep before I even came to bed. I missed your good-night kisses," he said and kissed her lips, as if he wanted to show her what was he missed.

"I missed you too, but I was so tired I couldn't stay awake even when I really wanted to," she replied and kissed him back. Their kisses were more and more heated, tongues found each other, hands were roaming, learning the curves of their bodies.

Amy felt his growing erection and was slowly starting to gyrate her hips, but Sheldon's hands stopped her.

"Slowly," he said, "we have plenty of time. I don't want to finish this too quickly."

His words were enough for Amy to shudder with lust and passion, let alone his warm, slick body under her, the heat of water accentuating the scent of his bodywash and the scent of his skin and pheromones that drove her wild on any given day.

They kissed like crazy, Amy was barely able to stay put and not slide onto his rigid, hard member, that was begging for her attention.

"Sheldon," she whispered huskily, "we either do this right now or we go the bedroom, but I want you, now, please."

"All right," he said smirking between kisses, "lets go to the bedroom." He lifted her off his lap, took the towel from the chair and wrapped it around her, then took the other and wrapped it around himself. They exited the bath-tub, Amy quickly grabbed her robe and ran to the bedroom. She dried herself and hopped on the bed, waiting her husband to do the same. Instead of hopping onto bed next to her, he sat at the foot of the bed and turned to her. He pulled her legs towards him and lifted her knees. Amy was so mad with lust, she just wanted him to finally enter her. She closed her eyes and waited for him to crawl further up and position himself. Sheldon meanwhile lifted her knees and caressed her thighs; his head was between her legs. Amy was confused for a second.

"Sheldon?" she asked and opened her eyes. The look on his face was pure lust. He was waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him. When she did, he lowered his head to her wet core and without looking away or closing his eyes, he touched her with his lips and tongue. Amy's hips involuntarily bucked up and she nearly fainted. Her germophobic husband had touched her there with his lips and tongue.

"Amy," he said, still looking at her, his lips just above her clit, "I wanted to do this for a long time now. I have dreamt about it. I wanted to, ever since Sweden … I want to taste you," he said, closed his eyes and licked her tentatively. He closed his eyes and growled and … the only word that comes to mind is that he devoured her. Soon his tongue and lips were joined by two of his fingers, that were rubbing her inner walls and pressuring against the revered G-spot. Amy couldn't keep her eyes open, even if her life would depend on it. She started to pant, the tight coil, deep within her core has started to unravel and she was on the verge of the best orgasm of her life. When she was seconds away from shattering, Sheldon moved away, got on his knees, positioned himself and entered her, his fingers found her clit and with a few deft flicks, Amy was unable to hold back and shattered around him. She was riding the last waves of her orgasm, when she opened her eyes and saw her husband's wet lips, piercing blue eyes, that were enjoying her total abandon. She tightened her inner muscles and sent him to oblivion. He threw his head back and growled with a low and sexy voice.

It was a sight she never wanted to forget. When he finished, he fell next to her and covered his eyes with his arm and was trying to catch his breath.

After good fifteen minutes of silence, Amy stood up and took her robe with her to the bathroom to clean up. After a quick shower, she returned to the bedroom wearing only her robe, considering her husband's love for repetition and despite being very tired, hoping for another round of lovemaking, although maybe less vigorous one.

When she returned to the bedroom, her husband was in the bathroom showering. Just as he stepped out, there was a knock on the door, the Inn has delivered their dinner.

Since she was not properly attired, Sheldon went to the sitting room and dealt with the delivery.

She was listening for the front door to close, so she could join her husband in the dining room.

"Amy," he called out. "Come, the dinner is here." He said.

When she entered the dining room, she saw that the delivery included a chilled wine, candles, that were already lit in the middle of the table. Sheldon was opening the food containers and filling the plates. By the smell, it was indeed Chinese takeaway and Amy couldn't supress a smile.

"So, how did you manage to conjure up a Chinese takeaway dinner at the Inn?" she asked.

"Well, when one is from Galveston and one has won a Nobel prize, one can have all sorts of demands and everyone will be more than accommodating. When we leave, she will advertise that the carriage house was occupied by Nobel prize winning physicist dr. Sheldon Cooper and Nobel prize winning neurobiologist dr. Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper."

"Is that so?" she said grinning.

"Tis so." He said and pulled her a chair next to the one he occupied. She sat and attacked her food, realizing she was famished.

Sheldon poured her a full glass of wine and even poured himself a half a glass.

"Are we celebrating?" she said with full mouth.

"Yes. Us." He said with a self-satisfied grin and ate like a hungry wolf.

When they finished, Amy stood up and put the plates in the dishwasher and Sheldon removed the cardboard boxes and took them out to the bins.

He was wearing only his plaid robe and slippers, but to her, he was sexy as hell.

She took the glasses and brought them to the bedroom. She waited for Sheldon to put out the candles and check the sitting room and doors and joined her.

She lit the two large candles on the bedside table. When he returned, she was enjoying the wine and was resting on the large cushions on the bed.

When he joined her, he took his glass, emptied it in one large sip and took hers from her hand, brought it close to her lips that she opened and made her drink. That was a very bold, sexy move and Amy's heart fluttered along with her nether regions.

When she finished, he put the glasses on the table and turned to her. He slowly opened her robe and gently caressed her navel and belly. Amy's core tightened and she shivered. I will allow you to rest a bit, so your stomach will have time to settle, but after that, Amy Cooper, you are mine," he said slowly, huskily, his words barely a whisper.

True to his word, after twenty minutes of gentle caresses, even gentler kisses and talking about nothing, laughing and teasing, Sheldon once again put his large, lovely hand to her belly, his fingers seeking her most intimate place where his body and soul craved to join her once again in an outburst of passion that was gathering momentum for almost three months, ever since their plane landed in LAX from Stockholm.

Chapter 7 will be Texas, Part II. TUne in if you liked it :D


End file.
